


A Night to Remember

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Caring, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, No French Kissing, Planned Date, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang knows Blake has been working to hard and plans a night she won't forget while showing she won't ever leave her for any reason.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge. One of my good friends challenged me to write a fic that has no angst as my other fics... Yeah... I'm sorry for ripping your hearts out (Not really, my brain tortures me first). My friend finally read this, my way of helping her feel better, so now I post it for everyone to see and hopefully enjoy.

Blake had just gotten from a long day at the office. Getting stories for the local newspaper was fun and she always wanted to be a publisher and she was that much closer to getting there. It was hard work, but she enjoyed what she did. 

The cat Faunus shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she let out a sigh. Her eyes closed as she relaxed. She heard loud foot steps approach. Footsteps that belonged to none other Yang Xiao Long, her loving devoted girlfriend. Blake smile when she was her. Her heart feeling light and all the stress of the day melting away. 

Lilac eyes focused on her girlfriend. She knew the day was rough if Blake hadn't removed herself from the door yet. She offered her right hand. Blake smiled put her hand on top. She was pulled into her lovers embrace. Yang was always so warm, so comforting, everything she needed. She could not imagine living a life without her. Even the scent of Yang being so close brought reassurance. Blake laid her head where her heartbeat, listening to the steady rhythm that beat for her. 

Yang's muscular arms slid around her, wrapping her up in a protective embrace that promised to keep outside worries or troubles away. Her hands rubbed up and down her arms slow and meticulous. Her lover was always cold after being outside, or sometimes even in the house. They used to compromise over the thermostat until Yang had an idea of just holding her and warming her. She was hot anyway, both physically and naturally. 

Her skin felt like ice and Yang was always happy to be around. To burn the cold away and remind her she's loved and adored. It took some time and lots of reassurances, but Blake finally believed them. Yang was her her rock, her solid foundation, her light in darkness, her number one supporter, her love and most importantly, her best friend. She would never hurt her best friend. Yes they were girlfriends, but above everything, they were there for each other They loved each other ore than physically, more than girlfriends, their platonic love of friendship has always been their base, the same place they could always go back to. 

Calloused hands rubbed Blake's back in circles, vertical and circular motions. The Faunus groaned. All the stress from working being rubbed away in the all right ways Yang knew how. Dull nails scratched into her back. Her breath hitched pushing upward as Yang got rid of itches she didn't know needed scratching.

“Mm.” She lifted her head to stare into those dazzling, sparkling lilac eyes that held nothing but love for her. Love only reserved fro her. Who wouldn't smile back? Yang kissed the top of her away, both her cheeks which caused the Faunus to blush. Blake couldn't help but steal a kiss on her lips. Her heart was soaring. Her sigh let go of any remaining stress. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Her voice gentle, stealing a kiss before pulling away, still linked by the hand. Who could ever argue while holding hands properly?

“Exist.” Yang smiled with reassurance. Her fingers brushed along the side of her face, tucking a wild strand of midnight colored hair behind her ear. Her hand brushed along her cheek and gently cupped her chin. She raised her face and planted a kiss. It took two seconds for Blake to close her eyes and melt completely into her. 

The kiss was gentle, it was precise, warm, adoration, love, but most importantly, it was home. She felt the stars, planets, galaxies and solar systems align with They stilled, neither one wanting to move. They were so close to one another, not gaps between them. It felt so right. Their breathing was light, even and steady. After several long seconds, reluctantly they pulled away. Yang held her cheek, her thumb brushing against her smooth, creamy pale skin. Blake leaned her head into her hand, closing her eyes with a smile. Her best friend, the love of her life. She always knew what to do to make her feel better, wanted, alive.

“Blake?” Yang's voice gentle. 

“Mhm?” The dark haired woman hummed, concern in her eyes.

“Do you-is it okay-can we-gah.” Blake pressed a finger to her lips. It was still cute how her girlfriend of over a year could still be flustered. Yang closed her eyes and sighed, it was a moment for her to collect her thoughts and think what she wanted to say. “Do you wanna go dancing tonight?” 

Blake's brows furrowed. She really didn't feel like dressing up, spending hours getting ready just for her legs to feel exhausted, her feet to hurt, dance in front of strangers, and the music to hurt her sensitive ears. Her head fell looking past Yang's shoulder. If Yang really wanted to do this, she wouldn't-couldn't say no. “Hey.” Yang's voice broke her other of her thoughts. “It's not like that. I mean, you.” Kiss. “Me.” Kiss. “Our secret place.” She whispered in her ear. “The acres of freedom stretched out for miles, the brilliant moon and stars lighting up our night. Fireflies dancing around us. Crickets chirping far in the distance. The soft grass beneath our feet.” Blake closed her eyes sighing dreamily. When Yang put it that way. “Our own music, our own rhythm, just us and the ” She tried again. “What do you say?” She kissed the back of her hand. 

“I don't think I could deny you anything.” She smirked. 

“I think a few things come to mind but there's not need to worry about that. I'm yours.”

Her heart rocketed. Goddesses! The way she said that, like she's mine and there's no possession. This woman is a goddess. “I love you.” Blake said too quickly.

It was random but the way she said it. Yang leaned down, closed the distance between them and kissed her. A kiss of reassurance. “I love you.” She meant it every single time she said it with everything she had. Blake took a breath, closing her eyes and lowing her head. She was about to say it again but Yang put a finger to her lip and smiled. “Now, I want my woman looking and feeling cute.” She winked. 

Blake closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile. Yang could always do that without fail. “Ah.” She squeaked when Yang picked her up bridal style. “You could warn me you know.” She stated crossing her arms. They both knew she didn't mean it. 

“Where's the fun in that?” Yang smiled. 

Blake's eyes closed half way looking away with a pout she knew Yang thought was cute. She looked up turned her head and gave her girlfriend a smirk. “Yang!” The brute threw her on the bed. “Where are you going?” 

Yang was leaving the room. “I was going to get ready. You have everything picked out. The dress and shoes I want you to wear. I brought in your make-up from the bathroom, not that you need it gorgeous. It's by the mirror. I'll see you in an hour or two.” 

“Yang...” She groaned sitting up. Said blonde winked before closing the door behind her. “Ugh.” She collapsed back. She loved Yang. She loved unplanned moments like these, but when she came home, she wanted to relax after he day. It seemed Yang was being the helpless gay blonde she is. Blake wouldn't have it any other way. She loved her dearly. She could only imagine what Yang had planned for them. She started getting ready. The moment she opened the closet, her mouth fell slightly open.

Blake knew exactly what Yang wanted her to wear. It was in a plastic wrap from the dry cleaning. A dark purple dress that was supported by one shoulder and worn like a sash. The was form fitting up under to waist but not uncomfortable. The bottom was shorter in the front while the back was longer to allow freedom of movement while showing off her legs and shoes. The shoes were black with a leather strap at the join and one over her toes, that she got done recently when Yang suggested she go to a spa. It seems Yang had been playing this for a while. She didn't think anything of it because Yang suggested it when she was stressed of needed to be pampered it not did it herself, or tried to. Blake really did have the best girlfriend ever. They had been friends for so long, Yang knew exactly what she needed before she could push herself too hard and admit she needed help.

After she dressed, she stood near the black vanity looking herself over in the mirror. She smiled seeing her reflection. She remembered a time a time when she used to be ashamed, now she was confident with who she was. There was a light knock at the door she turned her head to the noise. 

“Yeah?” She called.

Yang slowly cracked the door open. Her lilac widened, lips slightly parted as she took in the sight before her. “You're gorgeous.” Her voice a whisper as her voice left her. Blake wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it but she smiled as her ear twitched. Yang cleared her her throat. “You look beautiful.” She closed the distance between them and wrapped her around her waist. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of her perfume close to her neck. She gave a quick peck to her skin. Hugging her tighter to pull her closer. 

“You look nice.”

“You say that because this is your favorite suit you like on me.”

“Can you blame me?” She gave Yang that predatory look. “It's purrfect on you.” The feline purred.

Yang kissed her cheek with a loud noise. “I love you!” She gave a squeeze before letting go. “I'll let you finish getting ready. I am a-Yang-ing at being your biggest distraction after all.” She winked closing the door behind her. 

Blake laughed through her nose shaking her head. Yang is truly 'a-Yang-zing as she put it. Blake wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that too easily. She finished her make-up and met Yang in the living room practicing her bow and curtsy with no one. Blake smiled as she watched from the corner. 

“My lady.” Yang bowed at the waist, offering her robotic-left hand to the air. She closed her hand around what would be her hand. Her robotic arm wrapping around her would be waist. After completing the simple movements, Yang stopped. “Blake...I... There's something I... No...” Yang cleared her throat. “There's... I... I love you. No.” Yang shook her head. “She wouldn't fall for that. Maybe a bit more pep? No. Who am I kidding? Alright.” She straightened the collar of her suit. “Blake, I...”

“Yes?” Said Faunus fluttered her eyes from the corner with a tease. 

“Blake-I...!” The blonde the blonde nearly fell from surprise then blinked a couple times. “How long have you been standing there?”

The midnight haired woman chuckled. “Long enough to know when you're nervous.” She walked closer and gave her a kiss of a few seconds. “What's on your mind my Sunny Dragon?” She asked with concern.

“I um....” She felt really hot suddenly. Her semblance was setting herself on fire, how was she sweating. “It's um... Gosh look at the time, we better get going.” She tried to leave but a hand held her hers. Curse her cat-like reflexes. 

“Yang.” She said serious. “I mean it.” 

The blonde sighed then turned back to face her. “I just want this to be perfect.” She left out the jokes knowing Blake hated covering serious talks with jokes when not needed. “You've been pushing yourself so hard and I... I want to do right by you. I want you to succeed but not at the cost of what you're going through. Tonight, I want to spent it with you. I want everything to be right with world, because you are my world.” She pecked her cheek. 

Blake sighed dreamily. She loved how Yang always spoke with love, conviction, passion. Her heart beat for her. “I love you too.” Yang wasn't lying, but it bought her time. “Is that what this is about? You want me to stay in the position I am at work so I can be home on time, not working late, not coming home stressed. I don't mind Yang. Work is work, I'd rather be with you. There's plenty of jobs, but you're only one you.”

“No!” She jumped too defensively. “This is what you've always wanted, to be a publisher. I'm not stopping you nor do I want to. Once everything calms down, then all the hard work you put into it, you'll get it back and you'll reap the rewards. I'll be right there beside you when you do.” She smiled then it went away as she held her hands. “But I love having you home and being with you. I don't want to have this conversation here or now. Tonight, just us. Two people who are nearly opposites like your Yin to my Yang who absolutely love each other and bring out the best in one another. I love you Blake Belladonna, nothing and no one will change that.”

Blake wanted-needed to see her smile again. “I love you too.” She intertwined their fingers. 

They stared deeply into each others eyes. In their eyes, they saw stars, galaxies, the universe, endless like the love they had for one another. In their lilac and amber eyes, they had conversations without saying a single word, almost-if not reading each others minds.

After what seemed like thirty different conversations but was only a few minutes, Yang smiled and broke eye contact. It was too easy for her to get lost. She kissed her forehead, still linked at the hands and held the door open as she walked her out to her bike. 

There was no way to describe the feeling of Blake's arms wrapped around her. At first it had been tight enough to suffocate, now it was relaxed but strong, only to be close to the one she loved. How many times Blake closed her eyes and felt the wind on those midnight rides like tonight. It was so relaxing, the humming of bumblebee, the silence of the night, the scent of Yang so close, her warmth radiating from her skin, the rare headlight that would blind her, but otherwise peaceful. It was rare but not unheard of if she feel asleep along the ride. 

Yang shook her arms and the cat she was, she was alert instantly when not at home. She eyes darted around for danger before seeing Yang's smile. “We're here dearest.” She took her hand and helped her off. She was adorable when half asleep. 

“Okay.” Blake just went with it, completely trust Yang who held her steady on her feet in a tight embrace. She closed her eyes, falling into the taller, stronger female. Those muscles that promised to tear Grimm to shreds completely embracing her, promising warmth and comfort. Of course she couldn't help but purr. 

Yang was at peace with the feeling of Blake against her, her purrs the most calming of everything she could do. One arm around her waist, the other holding her head and stroking her hair. Both of Blake's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Yang kissed the side of her head. “You awake?” She whispered. 

“Mhm.” She responded quietly. 

Yang chuckled to herself. Her kitty cat wasn't quite awake yet. After a few moments of rubbing her back and stroking her hair, she played slow music, swaying in place. “I wanna dance with you.” She whispered. 

Slowly, Blake was swaying in time with her and the music. Both of them pressed against one another enjoying the quiet of the night. After a few minutes and Blake waking up, really getting into it, the music played faster as Blake spun in her arms. Unlike before, Yang wasn't self-conscious of her arm. She was normal and happy. Blake smiled brightly. To Yang, she shined with the moonlight. Her smile subtle but brighter than the sun. She was so gorgeous. With the cute but shy way she tucked her hair behind her ear, how could she not see her worth. Yang sighed dreamily as they spun in a slow circle. 

Not being able to take it, Yang but her in and held her. “I love you.”

“Thank you Yang.” She said over her shoulder holding her closer. “Thank you for the night, the evening has been wonderful, the music, this night has been perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too Blake.” She held tighter. “I love you so much.” She let the silence hang between them knowing how much Blake loved the quiet. “In fact, there's something I've been waiting to ask.” She pulled away holding her hands. “I know we've known each other for years, dating for a year, but I can't help it. I... Every time I try to tell you how I feel, I can't find the words. It always comes out as I love you. Which is true, I do, but...” She turned her head away. Blake stroked her cheek in comfort. Yang smiled. “I have a question.” She pulled a small, black, velvet box from her pocket and dropped to one knee. Blake gasped. Her hand covered her mouth. “Blake Belladonna, will you...make me the happiest person in the universe and marry me?” Why did the words come so much easier with Blake there. 

Blake fell to her knees and embraced Yang, her Yang. “Yes! Of course I will. I love you.” Water gathered in her eyes but refused to fall. “Yang...” This what was bothering her? Whether or not she'd say yes? Was there any other answer? “Of course I'll may you.”

Yang was overcome and held back her own tears as she held tight to her girlfriend-fiancee. She was so joyous Blake said yes. Asking her father had been the easy part. He joked with her and gave her a skeptical look when she asked for his blessing. She was pacing back and forth, listing off every reason why she wanted to marry her with passion, conviction. He pretended to be interested in her pacing. When she was finished he laughed, much to her confusion, and they shared a hug. He wished her the best of luck knowing she didn't need it. 

Yang kissed her forehead and placed the ring on her finger. It was the right size, just as she predicted. The outcome she couldn't predict, was how...indescribably, incredible it made her look. Yang pulled slightly apart to hold out her hand to get a clear look at it. Blake's nails that she got done at the spa made it that much more special. Most important, the woman in her arms couldn't stop staring at it either. 

“I love it.” She kissed her cheek. “I love you.” She stared deeply into her eyes. 

“I love you most.” 

They shared deep conversations in their eyes, their souls of each other. Blake's gold matching Yang's aura, Yang's lilac eyes matching Blake's light purple aura. Their eyes, the window to each others souls. Slowly, in sync with each other, their foreheads met and they shared a deep superficial kiss. It was love. Their lips soft against each other. It felt like fireworks should be in the background but it would only disrupt the nature around them, not to mention hurt Blake's Faunus ears. 

The ride back was short with Yang holding her hand to look at the ring every so often. Blake couldn't help but smile. Yang was here to support her, now until... Now. She pressed herself closer into her back. She couldn't wait to go home and snuggle with her, her personal space heater. 

When they got back, Yang was grinning, Blake was chuckling like a school girl. The blonde had her pressed between her and the wall. She sighed through her nose in contentment. A slow, lingering kiss to the Faunus lips. Her hand rubbed her soft cheek, thumb brushing under her eye. They broke away lighting panting from lack of oxygen, their foreheads pressed together. 

Blake pushed her away playfully and laughed until she jumped on the bed, Yang walking behind her and closing the door. They both got comfortable, Yang's arms wrapping around her, offering protection and comfort. 

“Good night, the love my life.”

“Good night, the light of my life.” Blake said back, both of them admiring the ring again. She wiggled back against her, comfy with the position. 

They both fell asleep with the best sleep Blake's gotten for several months now.


End file.
